Almost there
by Cringe
Summary: The search for the true paradise might hold more for Kiba and his refound gang than he bargained for. Begins during the last episode.rnBased on my poem We remember you [Incomplete]


Disclaimer: Nope don't own'em

A/N Ok, this is an Inuyasha crossover, if you don't know what Inuyasha is, just look up character bios and the story outline, I will list the things and people you will need to know of, it is also best if you find pictures of the people online, it's a very popular anime so you shouldn't have any trouble finding a picture on google images. Also The IY characters will not appear for some time till after this chapter.

Things and People from Inuyasha you will need to know for this chapter:

Char.

-Inuyasha

-Kagome

-Shippo

-Naraku

Note: I did tweak the story line a bit, for one thing Inuyasha can't turn into a dog, his half-brother Sesshomaru can. Also this takes past a....while after the real story, I can't tell you how long right now cause you'll find out...well....a lot of chapters from now.

Another thing, I'm incredibly busy so I don't know when I can get out the next chapter, for information on chapter status look at my bio, I update it once a week(I try to anyway) I have the date updated on the top of the bio page. Ok I think that's it! Read and Review please!(This picks up from the last chapter, chapter 1 will too)

Chapter 1

The thick snow fell, obscuring all from view. It created a thick blanket, which covered the earth completely. A lone white figure, nearly invisible in the falling snow lay slumped on his side, his breath laboring in gasps. The white wolf gasped and panted, then the fog created by its breath stilled. Kiba lay silently in the snow, close to death.

'Why is that so many search for it? Yet it is one of those things that no matter how hard or how long you look you'll never find it. Why am I so driven to find it?' He closed his eyes and drifted into darkness.

_Kiba Kiba Kiba... Cheza? Is that you? _

_Hey Kiba! Hey Kiba! Hey Kiba! Toboe? Is that you?_

_Kiba! Kiba! Kiba! Tsume? Hige? Blue?_

The voices echoed throughout the darkness, and he no longer felt cold. He felt warm and safe, he felt happy. He drifted in this timeless zone of space, the voices of Cheza, Toboe, Tsume, Blue, and Hige echoing through his mind as he drifted into an endless slumber.

Kiba shifted his body slightly, still in wolf form, he heard the crackle of grass beneath him. He slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head, and looked around, the bright blue sky overhead seemed endless, the gurgling streams peaceful. Nothing at all like the empty, desolate, cold, and harsh world he had traveled within.

'Where am I?' He thought. A sudden rustle in the bushes behind him made him leap to his feet, fur bristling as he stared at the moving bush. He relaxed as a full grown fox emerged, he stiffened in surprise once again as the fox's deep green eyes met his and spoke,

"Another one? Jeeze, that world of yours must be dying pretty quickly. You're the 5th wolf to appear here...of course Kagome saved the other 4 away before they even arrived buuuuut...."

The fox trailed off.

"Who are you!" snarled Kiba

The fox looked at him, the deep forest green eyes piercing through him. "You don't need to know that, now wait here."

Kiba felt his body freeze, he looked down at his limbs and stared at them in shock when they wouldn't move. He froze in shock once again as the fox blurred, grew, and then straightened into a boy. The boy who had once been the fox appeared to be 17 yrs old, his amber colored hair reflecting the bright sunlight, behind him swished a fox tail, his pointed ears twitched as he began to run. Within seconds, the fox-boy was gone, running over the hills.

Kiba stood there for what seemed like an eternity, before a large white wolf-dog, half the size of a castle, landed in front of him. The canine was so large that Kiba felt like an ant compared to this wolf/dog, The dog-wolf looked at him closely, sniffing him as it turned one great golden eye towards him, Kiba trembled, the eye was easily twice as large as him. A girl, seemingly 17 yrs-old slid from his back, a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder, while her right hand held a smooth wooden bow, the fox-boy slid down after her. Just as it had been with the fox, the dog/wolf blurred and shrunk to the size of a human, however, this person was clearly NOT human. The man, was it a boy? Kiba wasn't sure, the appearance was that of youth, but the aura seemed ages old. The man (or was he a boy?) was 2 inches taller than the girl, shining silver hair flowed down his back, and atop his head were two twitching dog, (wolf?) ears. He looked at Kiba sharply, and Kiba stared in surprise at the shocking amber eyes that bored into him. The man (boy?) opened his mouth to speak, and Kiba could make out fangs.

"You should not be here..." The man(boy?) said scowling slightly, then added hurriedly, "At least...not yet."

The girl walked toward him, black hair waving in a breeze invisible to him, and Kiba raised his hackles. The girl looked at him gently, and met his eyes with her bright blue ones...They reminded him of Blue. She flicked her raven hair over her shoulders and knelt beside him. Frowning, she placed her first to fingers to his forehead, and as she d id so, he felt warmth seeping through his limbs.

"Your task is not yet completed, Darcia..." she hesitated then continued, a bit of sarcasm lacing her next word, "or should I say _Naraku_ still lives. You were to come here alive. Go back, finish your task then come back." She smiled wanly, "If nothing else your friends are waiting for you, I sent them back already."

As these words left her mouth his eyes closed and he drifted once more into darkness, but this time it was different. He felt as though he were floating in a sea of warmth, and words from a girl he didn't remember drifted through his mind as he sank once again into his now living body.

_When needful, you will remember, till then forget everything._

The moment he returned to his body lunar flowers bloomed all around him, filling the air with their sweet scent. A flock of geese flew overhead honking wildly, yet the still, limp form of the white wolf remained silent, resting quietly amongst the blooming flowers.


End file.
